zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Greece Lightning / Leave the Busting to Us!
Phineas and Ferb have a chariot race with Buford and Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls, and Candace. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates Norm, a robotic man designed to destroy platypuses, like Perry. Upset that her brothers always get off scot-free, Candace finds a show called “Bust ‘Em!” that goes around filming little brothers to get them in trouble. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. Summary Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are at the museum with Lawrence, learning about Greek history. He tells the kids about Asparagus, the greatest warrior in all of Greece. He used his golden chariot to win every race and turned the Minotaur to stone with the head of Medusa. After Phineas jokes about how Medusa reminds him of Candace, he decides to start a chariot race in Danville. In that same museum, Perry sneaks away and encounters Major Monogram hiding in one of the statues. He tells Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz built a machine to rid the world of platypuses and that he’s hiding out at an abandoned theater. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb plan the route for the chariot race. It’d start at home, through the streets of Danville and over to the park. They’ll then pass by Paul Bunyan’s pancake house, and finish at the museum. Lawrence tells the boys he’s going to watch 12 hours of gladiator movies, and when Isabella shows up, Phineas tells her to spread word of the chariot race they’re about to have and bring gladiator gear for the occasion. Perry goes to the abandoned theater and gets captured as usual. Doofenshmirtz then shows them a film about the enemies of the Platypus, the biggest enemy being humans. So for that reason, he built a giant robot man named Norm to take out Perry. Perry escapes, but Norm gives chase. Meanwhile, the chariot race is about to start. The chariots will be pulled by rocking horses Ferb installed with a lawnmower engine. The first team is Phineas and Ferb. Isabella and two of her Fireside Girls, Katie and Holly, are the second team. Buford and Baljeet are the third team. They made another chariot for Candace in case she wants to show up. After handing out the maps, Baljeet wants to know the rules, but Buford tells him there’s no rules in a chariot race. Candace sees the race is ready to begin and tries to tell her dad, but he’s too busy watching gladiator movies to notice. Django starts the race, and Candace decides to stop it herself. But the helmet that was placed on the doorway falls onto her, and she accidentally knocks over the columns and starts her own chariot. Buford tries some underhanded tactics, ramming into the other racers with spiked wheels, a bowling ball catapult which knocks away Candace’s cell phone when she tries to call her mom, and even holding Baljeet and using the helmet on his head to cause sparks to fly due to it scraping the streets at high speed. Isabella and her Fireside Girls retaliate by throwing a rope at a lamppost and attaching a hook to Buford’s chariot, forcing him to cut himself free with Baljeet. They go through the park with Buford chopping the trees down and the chariots split up a three way road. Perry, still being chased by Norm, heads to Paul Bunyan’s and causes the robot to run into the Babe statue. The ox’s head falls onto Norm’s. When he sees Phineas and Ferb’s chariot, he goes into pet mode where the boys pick him up. Norm still chases him though, and the boys mistake him for the Minotaur. Candace’s chariot goes through a carwash and a fish market and soon all the racers are back on the same road heading towards the museum. Candace takes the lead and eventually wins the race, while Phineas and Ferb are cheered on for an exciting downtown chariot race. Candace is still determined to bust the boys when Norm appears and walks towards the platypus statue. Candace tells him off, and around the same time Perry lowers himself and turns off the robot. Everyone thinks that Candace turned the robot into stone, causing everyone to panic. Doofenshmirtz comes in and turns the robot back on, but Perry puts a platypus cap on his head, causing Norm to chase him. The boys thank Candace for defeating the Minotaur, but Candace refuses to believe she has the power to do that until she accidentally walks into stone statues, making her panic. Phineas tells Ferb he can look now, but he’s not taking any chances as he keeps his hands over his eyes. Then Phineas sees Perry, but still, Ferb does not want to look. Candace yells to her Mom that Phineas and Ferb build a giant Ferris wheel in the backyard, but Linda said that she needs to drop the groceries first. At the backyard, Isabella remarks it was the best, two astronauts stated it was a great ride and needs to send them to the moon along with the alien. As Agent P flies and evades a laser that destroys its foundation causes the giant Ferris wheel to roll away. As Candace tells her mom that their a giant Ferris wheel in the backyard, but Linda claims that she doesn’t see it. Candace mimicked them: “Why don’t you come in for some snacks”, “Oh, there you are Perry”, and Ferb says that “Gladiators are Roman not Greek.” Candace feels annoyed that always the same thing and it’s like her life is a bad sitcom she walks across the living room, and sees an ad for a show called Bust ‘Em!, which is a show that gets little brothers busted for the things they do. Candace calls the show to come to her house that she has a show for them. The next day, Phineas feels it a hot day and knows what to do today. Linda tells Candace that she off to her cooking class. As she left, a truck came by to drop Phineas and Ferb’s stuff off, and Candace asks that was quick and see the Bust ‘Em! Van and tells her brother that they should do what their doing. Phineas states that was out of character of her and asks: “Where’s Perry?”. Agent P enters the bathtub and enters to his lair. Major Monogram brief him about a beautiful day that Doofenshmirtz will do something bad and their communication was starting to breaking up that he calls him through a land-line a re-brief about his mission. Lulu and her assistant Fifi tell Candace to come inside the van and they introduce themselves. Candace asks if they can help her bust her brothers, and Lulu they can since they planted cameras in their backyard and tells her that she feels her pain. Candace ask if their show is popular, but Lulu says that it maybe canceled if they don’t have anything great to show and ask to do the Bust Em! motto. Candace shows them what Phineas and Ferb were doing since it was almost done, and they are shocked about it. Lulu claims that this will be their special episode. Phineas asks what do they think about their water slide. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P swing to Doofenshmirtz but it was a fake picture of him and a concrete wall that Doofenshmirtz finds it funny that he fell for the fake window trick. Then suddenly the real Agent P swings in and hits him, Doofenshmirtz wonders how that happened and sees that the first one is a dummy. Doofenshmirtz gives him points for what he did, and shows why he’s wearing a magician hat. He was a very unsuccessful magician when he was younger, since he always drew a skunk instead of a rabbit. He tricks Agent P into thinking that his shoe is untied and traps him in a box. He reveals his Gloom-inator 3000-inator that tells that he will launch weather pellets in the atmosphere to turn the Tri-State Area into a new ice age. Doofenshmirtz then tries a magic trick to make Agent P and the box disappear. He impresses with himself and he states that he should have been doing magic. Phineas invites Candace to ride in the water slide with them, but Candace says she will not go. Lulu told her that she needs to if she wants to bust her brothers. She puts a helmet with a camera inside it on Candace, which allowed them to record it. Phineas tells about the safety features and wearing life jackets. He removes the camera out of Candace’s helmet and started the water slide ride. After a long fun ride, Phineas asks if anyone wants to do it again and Candace says that they’re crazy, but is cut off by Lulu who says that she’d love to. She gives Candace a cowboy hat with a camera inside it, and she goes for another ride in the water slide. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz flies out in a hot air balloon with the Gloom-inator 3000-inator and gives it a test run that fired some weather pellets that turned into a tornado. He stated that it worked perfectly that puts many weather pellets into the Gloom-inator 3000-inator. He was unaware that Agent P pulled out of his magician hat and fires a bunny at him. Doofenshmirtz claimed that it’s the bunny that he hadn’t seen since the 7th grade, but Agent P fires more bunnies from of the hat at him and quickly descends on the ground. On the ground, the farmer’s wife nagged her husband that he spent all their life savings to make a bunny farm without buying any bunnies. The basket of bunnies fall from the sky on top of her. The husband claimed that she owed him an apology and she agrees. Doofenshmirtz escapes out of the bunnies and Agent P goes after him. At the “Bust ‘Em!” van, Candace asks if they got everything that they needed and Lulu shows that they got it, She tells Candace to call her mom for the big confrontation scene while she calls the station manager. Candace calls Linda who asks what took her so long and Candace says that she has to come home now and it’s gonna be different this time, while Lulu calls the station manager that stating that this will be their best show they have. Doofenshmirtz steals a boy’s bike to run away while Agent P gives a girl 20 bucks for her skateboard and chases him. Lulu feels that they gonna have a second season for this until Doofenshmirtz and Agent P passes them that she and Candace wonders what was it that turn their head and unknowingly sees the tornado comes and destroys the water slide. When Linda and the station manager arrives at the house, Linda wonders who the people are. Candace told her that they’re gonna be on TV and finally have proof while Lulu tells her manager that they have ratings dynamite, then shows him the backyard. The manager only saw Phineas and Ferb sitting in a tree. Lulu was shocked and can’t believe that it disappeared and Candace tells her welcome to her world. Lulu remembers that they still had the recording in the van. She and Candace do the Bus Em! motto. The station manager asks Linda if that she experienced this and Linda told him that this happens almost everyday. While Candace and Lulu run to the van, the station manager told Linda that he would not be getting use to that. She told him he will soon, however Lulu and Candace were both shocked that the “Bust ‘Em!” van is gone. Doofenshmirtz stole the van and is happy that someone left the keys inside. As Agent P chased after him, he stopped at the traffic light turned red and left Doofenshmirtz escape. Doofenshmirtz tells him that what he gets for being a good guy that he’s unaware that he heading toward the tornado that he created and curses Agent P for this. Linda asks the boys that they keeping cool, and Candace mimicked them again: “Hi, Mom”, “Oh, There you are Perry”, and ‘Ferb says’ “That’s why I will never wear suspenders in public.” Candace said: “Why don’t you come in for some snacks” then her mom offered some pie. Candace tells Lulu that see feels her pain now and offers her some pie. End Credits Doofenshmirtz is still inside the Bust ‘Em! van in the tornado, then decides to turn into a skid but falls over the farmer’s wife while she’s scolding him for selling their bunny farm, buying a van rental place and not buying a single van. Then Doofenshmirtz in the van is about to fall on the wife. After the wife says “Not one word,” the screen goes black and a crash is heard. Allusions * Greyhound Bus Lines - The title is play on the bus company’s motto “Take Greyhound and leave the driving to us.” * The TV show Bust ‘Em is a likely parody of MTV’s Busted. * Night of the Hunter - Lulu's knuckle tattoos “bust” and “them” struggling against each other are a reference to this movie where the antagonist, a corrupt preacher, does the same thing with tattoos of the words love and hate. * Teen Titans - Perry shooting numerous bunny rabbits at Doofenshmirtz can be similar to Mumbo firing rabbits at Raven in the episode “Sum Of His Parts.” * Very Special Episode - advertising term: Lulu says that “I think we finally have our very special episode!” * Sesame Street - Agent P swing and crashing to a fake picture of Doofenshmirtz is similar to Super Grover appears flying and crashing to the bottom of the “Sesame Street” lamppost from Sesame Street Theme. * Harry Houdini - Doofenshmirtz’s magician stage name, the Improbable Doofini, could be a reference to “The Great Houdini.” Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Richard O’Brien as Dad, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm * Vicki Lewis as Lulu * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, additional voices * Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi, additional voices * Alec Holden as Django * Corey Burton as Farmer (listed in credits as “additional voices”) * Jennifer L. Hughes as Farmer’s Wife (listed in credits as “additional voices”) Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode